


Kara's Wedding

by ChelseaEllie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Other, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Alex hasnt seen Kara for a while and she gets a message inviting her to her wedding on the Waverider, who is she marrying?Could it be one of the crew or Mon-El was rescued by the Legends?I tagged it Karamel as its fun for my Karamel loving friends
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Nate Heywood, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Kara's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggystormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/gifts), [handlewithkara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/gifts), [akane171](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/gifts).



> Tagged Karamel for my Karamel friends, though they are not really interacting. 
> 
> I wanted to write something light hearted and silly
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSFGeBdqNLI this is the song

Alex stepped on the Waverider it was eerily silent.

It had been weeks since she had last seen Kara. Since Kara had befriended the Legends she saw her less and less.

Though this time was for a reason. Less than a month after kidnapping and poisoning William with kryptonite so his touch was toxic to Kara, Lena deciding that wasn’t enough had polluted the air and water with kryptonite and the only safe place for Kara was the Waverider.

Not that Alex assumed she would complain, Kara and Nate had been really close for about 8 months. So when she started dating William most people were shocked. Alex included. She liked Nate, good looking, kind, smart and super powered a nice match for her sister, she had even put their pictures into a baby app to see what their children would look like, and they were cute. Alex was a little sad he wasn’t dating her sister.

William had been confused he still didn’t know Kara was Supergirl, and so when she was rushed to hospital after they kissed, it had been played it off as her having an allergic reaction to something she had eaten.

Kara had sobbed for 2 days when she learnt what Lena had done, and she had to break up with William, his DNA now fused with a toxin which could kill Kara. She sobbed for the loss of another lover.

When she bounced back and Lena again took offence to Kara’s resilience trying to make the Earth toxic to her.

Kara didn’t get time to deal with the emotional fall out as the Waverider landed on her building and Nate carried her inside and they took off to a time where Earth wasn’t toxic for her, then Alex was alone. J’onn pretended to be Supergirl, Brainy and Dreamer picking up the slack.

Somehow checking in with a time ship wasn’t that easy, so Kara’s excited message last night and time courier made Alex delighted. Finally she had news from her sister.

The ship was dark, everyone appeared to be asleep.

There was rubbish everywhere, cups, bottles of beer, bottles of alcohol, pizza and takeaway boxes, banners, streamers.

“Hello Miss Danvers” Gideon greeted her; the lights flickered on slightly still at a low level.

Alex looked up to see the voice with no luck.

“Hi, where’s Kara?”

“She is asleep in Dr Heywood’s room”

“Dr Heywood” Alex muttered trying to work out who that was, “Nate!” She realised, “what happened here?”

“Joint hen and stag party” Gideon stated.

“Who is getting married.”

“Miss Danvers and she made me promise not to tell you, it is to be a surprise”

Alex looked around in the parlour there were a number of sleeping people, she approached them.

People were cuddled up together on the floor and any seat they could find, fast asleep. Most were strangers, but familiar in some way, a cowboy, some pirates. It was the couple cuddling together on the sofa that interested her most. Mon-El complete with his Supersuit was lying on the sofa with Winn curled up next to him and a blanket over them.

“We found their ship crashed on a planet a few days ago” a voice behind her stated, she turned around to see Nate, blue jeans, no shoes and a black T-shirt slightly too tight. “We should let them sleep” he stepped away, “coffee?”

Alex nodded and followed him, there were people asleep randomly all over the ship, the library she saw a few members of the Legion, John Constantine cuddled up to Mick Rory, and more she didn’t know. The kitchen was equally full. Nate had Gideon create coffees for them both and encouraged Alex to follow him.

The lab was quiet, “Ray had safeguards put in so no one can enter if they are drunk or under the influence of anything that could cause damage, Behrad was always being locked out of here”

He pulled up a chair for her. “What brings you here?”

“Kara is getting married?”

“Oh yes” he chuckled.

“Who too?”

“We all promised we wouldn’t tell you” he chuckled, “but it’s not Mon-El!”

“You?”

“Me? No we are just friends, you won’t guess! Anyway I’m glad you are here, Gideon and a few of us were working on a solution for the kryptonite problem, and we created something, it’s short term, works for about 18 hours at a time, but we think could work if the levels in the air were weakened”

“Interesting, and I thought you were just a historian.”

“You should know us Legends are never just what we seem.” He smiled walking to a bench.

Alex went to join him at a bench looking at the break down of a chemical compound, they worked for a while. She was impressed with his work, it seemed stable and effective, they made slight changes which made it work longer.

“So how comes Mon-El and Winn are here?” Alex looked up at him.

“Good Question, we received a distress call a week or so ago, and when we traced it, we found Winn and Mon-El had crashed on a planet so picked them up. Problem was there is a virus on that planet which made everyone act a little out of character. Winn and Mon-El were heavily infected having been on that planet a few days. And it made them act like toddlers. We’ve had face painting and all sorts. Kara was hit most, she became very infatuated with everyone, mostly Mick, she really liked Mick, followed him round, wrote him poems, there are a lot of paintings of Mick in the storage area, feel free to take some home.”

“Poems”

“Oh, they were bad,

_Mick Mick_

_Your head is so slick,_

_You are tall and burly,_

_no one will mess with you surely_

_You have a gun of fire,_

_You increase my desire_

I can’t remember the rest.”

Alex started laughing “How did Mick react”

“Well the virus made him mostly deaf for a few days so he didn’t hear much, probably for the best. John and Ava just slept. Sara was fixated with puzzles so I fabricated her some, Zari became fixated on books so I gave her the Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy books to read. Gary thought he was a cat this mostly passed after a few days the Aliens were impacted most.”

“What about you?”

“I had a cold, so seemed immune, so just made sure everyone was ok”

“So is Kara marrying Mick?”

“Oh no she got bored of him, tried to seduce Behrad, be he though he was a kangaroo so no luck there, then she moved to me.”

“What happened?”

“Other than a few attempts of kisses, then she found the one.”

“ITS MY WEDDING DAY, CERMONY STARTS IN 20 MINUTES IN THE LIBRARY”

Nate glanced at the celling and smirked at the announcement from Kara, Alex looked bemused.

“Should I wear a special outfit?”

“That’s not going to be needed, most of the team are hung over, and you saw the other guests!”

* * *

After quickly packing away Alex followed Nate to the Library, it was decorated nicely with blue flowers and blue and white hearts. Sara stood at one end, as the Captain to perform the ceremony, John, Behrad, Ava and Mick stood on one side Mon-El, Zari, and Gary the other with a path down the middle. Alex and Nate joined with Gary. The other guests who were awake randomly joined various sides.

“Where is Winn?” Alex whispered, is he the one?” there was hope, she liked Winn a lot, he was a lovely guy, kind and considerate.

“Just wait” smirked Nate

_Everytime_ by Britney Spear started up. Alex raised an eyebrow, and Kara slowly walked in dressed in a floor length blue dress with a crown of blue flowers in her blonde curly hair, holding a bunch of blue flowers. She looked stunning, Alex felt proud.

“Hey Alex, I’m getting married” she gushed, “You have to be my maid of honour” and she grabbed Alex’s hand pulling her along with her to stand in front of Sara. Sara looked as if she was focusing very hard on being serious, so didn’t make eye contact with Alex.

The music changed, to Love Song by Caveboy, and everyone turned to look at the door way. Winn appeared, in a dark blue Tux, carrying a toy Beebo on a white fluffy pillow. Kara squealed with glee. Alex looked baffled, glance at Nate who was clearly trying not to laugh.

“Winn” she mouthed, Nate shook his head, “Beebo” she guessed, Nate nodded. Alex rolled her eyes. Bemused at how seriously everyone else was taking it but assuming they were still slightly under the influence of the virus. She was looking forward to sharing this story with the rest of the people at the DEO once everyone was back to normal.

* * *

After the service Kara was dancing with her new husband Alex stood with Nate just watching, “How long do you think it will be before she’s back to normal?”

“A few days, Gideon says she’s through the worst as she is just happy now, we should be able to give her the anti-kryptonite medication once this has eased and hopefully she will be able to go home in a week.”

“Wont you miss her”

“Of course, she’s my best friend, and she’s always welcome here, but she belongs with you.”

“Thank you, Nate” Alex hugged him

“Anyway, I think she wants a honeymoon with her new husband” he smirked. “And as much as us Legends love Beebo, maybe its best we sit out any adventures for a few weeks”

“Alex” Mon-El bounded up to her wrapping her in a hug, “How are you?” Winn pounced on her too as they both wrapped their arms around her fully.

Nate walked away leaving Alex to catch up with Mon-El and Winn. The bride grabbed him and pulled him into a hug “Thank you for everything”

“Look after my Beebo” he laughed, kissing her cheek and walking away.


End file.
